


The Best Sort Of Accident

by danavidanial (danavidaniel)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coffee Shops, Concerts, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danavidaniel/pseuds/danavidanial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperately hoping to get a chance to hold a gallery with his art featured, and lost in the drama of his job, Gerard Way was stuck in a strange town with strange people and a dumb coffee shop that held even stranger ones. He reunites with some old friends at the venue he works at, and even gets along pretty well with Pete, the short, energetic guitarist with just slightly too much eyeliner on. When Pete invites him to a Halloween party with his band mates, promising it to be "a sick as fuck party, dude", Gerard accepts, not knowing that once he gets there, some short asshole with a Frankenstein mask and a shitty lighter will enter in a fit of birthday-induced rage and fuck up his life, and he can only hope its in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Sort Of Accident

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, this is my first fic i'm publishing and i really hope you like it, if you do you should totes comment or something and jsyk no matter how much i've read on this site i still don't freaking know how it works, so just,,, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> \- xoxodanial

“Can i get a venti iced coffee and a grande vanilla frappuccino, please.”

“Anything else for you, sir?”

“Thats it.”

“Your total is $9.18, can I get a name?”

“Gerard.” I handed her a $10, ignoring the doe eyes she was making at me and getting my change. I walked to the tables near the door to wait for mine and Mikey’s drinks, sighing as I sat down. I glanced outside at the flood of strangers walking past, and rolled my eyes. It always took me a long time to get used to a new town, but Mikey assured me it was a good place and I trusted his judgement since he had lived here for like three years already. And hey, at least there was a Starbucks and a pretty cool bookstore within walking distance of my apartment. When my job had moved me here and told me it involved a raise, I gladly accepted, thinking I could just ride the train here. Well THAT didn’t work, as the train route I would need to take was really unsafe and had a lot of crime on it. No thanks, don't wanna get murdered anytime soon.

“Gerard? Here are your drinks.”

I looked up at the girl at the counter, still making the most ridiculous lovesick expression. I quickly got my drinks and left, heading to Mikey’s place.

> > > > >

“Gerard, I almost thought you flaked out on me! What took you so long, man? Anyway, that doesn’t matter, was the cute guy outside? Did you see him?” Mikey took his coffee, eloquent as always and immediately bombarding me at the door about that cute neighbor he always talks about.

Walking into his house and plopping down on his couch, I scoffed. “Well, hello to you too. And dude, why don’t you just talk to him already, you’ve lived next to him for what, three years now? He’s probably creeped out by you just staring at him all the time and running away into your apartment when he notices,” I laughed when he blushed and stuttered. His antics were typical, I had known him since the day he was born and he always seemed to forget that. 

“Shut up.”

“Nah.”

I plopped myself on his couch and turned on the TV, finding some cartoon that had a shitty storyline but pretty good art. I sipped my drink and was admiring the color use when Mikey sat down next to me and asked about my job. 

“Well I don’t start back ‘till Monday, so I got a few days to unpack and maybe go to that bookstore down the street. I hear they have a good comic section.” I looked at my watch and remembered that it was already Saturday and I was running out of free days. Sighing, I stood up and looked at Mikey, who was really badly attempting to conceal a chuckle. “Why are you laughing, Mikes.” 

“You have a problem.”

“With what?”

He stared pointedly at my bag, which had a few of the aforementioned books peeking out the side of it, and he knew there were more in my apartment. Truth be told that was most of the unpacking I had to do. I only had a few boxes of clothes and maybe six full of my other belongings, and even then it's mostly art supplies; anyone who knew me knew that. But hey, I wanted a career in art. Someday my paintings would sell, and I would be able to set up a gallery and make more money, maybe quit this job with my crazy boss and live off my art entirely. 

“I’m allowed to have things I like, Mikey,” I said, picking up my bag and walking towards the door, “I’ve got comics, some people have music or writing, and you have The Cute Neighbor You Wanna Bang,” I grinned as he blushed again and threw a coaster at me. “See ya, Mikes, make sure he wears a condom!” I closed the door and heard him whine something about not even being a bottom. I laughed and knocked on The Neighbor’s door as I walked past, heading back towards my own apartment, a bit across town. 

> > > > >

Falling back onto my bed, I groaned and stretched my arms above my head. Moving was way too tiring of a task, it shouldn’t be that exhausting. All you’re doing is picking shit up and moving it around. I rolled over and my back complained loudly in the form of a painful pop - I was too young for this shit, god dammit. 

I heard my phone start to ring from the other side of the room, and grimaced, dreading standing up again. Maybe I should listen to Mikey and start jogging or something, I really was unfit. Even just lugging a few boxes up a flight of stairs was too much for my weak fucking body. Unfortunately, I was a horribly lazy person, so just the thought of jogging made me want to vomit. I flung myself out of bed and toward my phone just before the last ring, picking it up and groaning when I realized it was just Ray. I hadn’t had to hurry after all.

“Hey, Ray.”

“Hey. Mikey told me to call you and tell you to unpack.”

“Damn it, I’m a grown adult. I know how to do things myself, tell him to fuck off.” Ray laughed at that, telling me to just call him myself. I grumbled and sat on the edge of my bed, I don’t want to deal with Mikey right now. I’m tired as hell. 

“He’s right though, you actually do need to unpack at some point.”

“Actually, I have been unpacking. I only have a few boxes left, and that’s because I’m still deciding if I want to set up my art area in the office or living room.” I lied casually, and as usual he caught it with ease.

“Mhmm. Just make sure to at least get your necessities unpacked tonight. You start with Catalyst tomorrow, right? Bert’s been asking me to call you about Thursday. The band’s a bit bigger than the ones we usually show there so we had been trying to find out how to expand the floor space to fit about 100 more people.”

“Yeah, I’m scheduled to go in at 2:00. The floor’s only big enough to fit 1000, right? How would we fit any more than that? Its cramped as fuck already,” I was drawing blanks on how to expand anything, the only way I could think to was to move the stage back and cut about eight feet off of it, which just wouldn’t work.

“Yeah, we weren’t able to do it. Things have been crazy, he’s getting on everyone’s asses about it. And he wants you to go in and meet with the band Wednesday and tell them we couldn’t make it happen. I don’t get why he can’t call you about these things himself, but, can’t complain about the boss to his face.” 

Again, I was put as the bearer of bad news and put in a place I couldn’t escape. Bert always put me in these positions, I think it was because he was still pissed about me turning him down almost a year ago. Ray didn’t know that of course, so I just said I didn’t know and we exchanged our goodbyes, promising to check in again after my meeting with the band. Exhausted and finally able to lay down in peace, I fell back on my bed, my eyes closing the second my head hit the pillow and, releasing a sigh of relief, I soon fell into a sweet, dreamless sleep. 

> > > > >

**Author's Note:**

> well, first chapter is up!! let me know what you think and if you want me to continue the dumb adventures of gay nerds, like i will anyway but i appreciate feedback too uvu
> 
> \- xoxodanial


End file.
